


Gwenivere Hawke Drabbles

by RittaPokie



Series: Tales From the Dragon Age [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie





	Gwenivere Hawke Drabbles

She watches as Anders paces on the other side of the campfire, the flames illuminating him. His hair looks like pure gold now, even though it is in need of a wash. “I suppose I got spoiled in Kirkwall. People wanted me to heal their loved ones. I forgot what it was like everywhere else.” He says, running his hands through his hair. “And you told me it was a bad idea. I should listen to you more often.”

Hawke knows he isn't finished, so she says nothing for the time being. She lets him ramble. “We could've stayed there for a while, hidden out somewhere we could easily find food and water, slept in beds.” He says. “But no, we’re out in the woods _again_. And it's my fault _again_. You deserve better than this, Gwen.”

He turns to look at her finally, all red eyed and exhausted. She holds out her hands until he relents and kneels down to place thread their fingers together. “I'm glad you didn't listen to me.” She says, and he looks incredulous. “You’ve lost so much of yourself. Not even to Justice, but to this cause. You still have that, the part of you that sees someone hurt and _needs_ to help them.”

“But we-”

“Anders, I'll sleep on the ground for the rest of my life with you.” She says, interrupting him. “I knew who you were when I fell in love with you. I walked into this life with my eyes open. And do you know, I still like what I see?”

Even in the dim light, she can see the faint blush on his cheeks. “I love you, too.” He says.

“I know you do.” She says. “But you have no faith.”

“What's there to have faith in? We’re alone in this.” He sighs.

She looses a hand from his grip and reaches up to touch her palm to his cheek. “But we won't be alone forever. I know it.”

“And that's the difference, isn't it? You have faith.”

“You knew that when you fell in love with me.” She smiles and pecks a kiss to his lips. “It doesn't matter what about us different. All that matters are the parts that make us the same.”

“Love, for one.” He says.

“Yes.” she grins wider. “And the belief that everyone deserves a chance, no matter what runs in their blood.”

“Even if we're the only two with the last one.”

“Change will come, love.” She says. “It will.”


End file.
